Harry Potter and the Lost Battle
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter & the 8th Year.The story goes on with Harry and Hermione three years after their last time in Hogwarts.Time for a new life,time to fight once more...Please R&R! Chapter 5 is up!
1. New Jobs House Life

_**Harry Potter and the Lost Battle**_

_**T**__**o my friends, Dimitra and Helen. (my greatest fans ;) )**_

_**OK people, this is the sequel of "Harry Potter and the 8**__**th**__** year", it took me almost 2 weeks but I'm sure this story will be more to the angst side. Of course is H/Hr fic so we'll have allot of fluffy and romantic scenes… The story goes on three years after the end of the first story. **_

_**The chapter is up yes but is not beta-read, i will replace it with the beta-read version when it will be ready, i promise. Please review and tell me what u think of the start. **_

_**Lets see….**_

**_

* * *

_**

****

_**Cha**__**pter 1**_

_**New jobs, new house, new Life.**_

The apartment close to the Leaky Cauldron was full of boxes and packs around the corners of the living room. Harry Potter had been fighting with his new Auror uniform for more than twenty minutes now. Hermione Granger walked out of their bedroom smiling, she approached and helped him with his uniform and his messy hair with no much succeed in the second part.

"You look more than stressed , honey, "she said smiling.

"I know… I just want to be good, it's my first day at work…officially…" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So am I, everything will be fine, I'm sure it will…" Hermione smiled.

"We have the dinner later… I'm not sure I will be able even to walk at the end of the day…" Harry said and looked around the living and the packs with their stuffs.

"I know, Ron and Romilda will be here first to help us," Hermione smiled at Harry and he looked back at her.

"It's crazy these two are together…" Harry smiled and looked at his watch ( Hermione's Christmas gift for him). "We have to hurry," he said worried again.

"Ok, I will appereate, you can floo there," Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips, she took two steps away from him and smiled brightly, and a bit worried as well.

"Bye baby, see you in afternoon, good luck," Hermione said.

"To you too 'Mione, love you," Harry said, smiling, proud for the young woman in front of him in her Healer costume.

"I love you too," she said smiling and disappeared with a "pop".

Harry looked around, sighted and walked to the fireplace. He took a little sand in his hand, walked slowly in the apartment's fireplace and said loudly.

"Ministry of Magic!"

The day was tough for both of them. Harry and Hermione were both spending their first day in their professional lives running and trying help everyone with everything. Hermione had many patients with numerous problems each of them. Harry on the other hand had already a good and tough mission about a new gang in London witch was terrifying the wizarding community, his name and famously had helped him allot. Everyone respected him. Hermione had already some new friends in St. Mungo's and her department's Head Healer had asked of her to talk with him and he congratulated her for he her help in the war four years ago.

The hours went by really fast. Harry had spend a good time with his new partners. Tonks was now the Head of his department so he would have more good days like that one in the future. He "flooed" first back at home. Many things were already packed. His and Hermione's house was ready for them. Exactly as they wanted it, away from the public eye. Close to Hongsmeade, in the country side, with a beautiful garden. It was large enough for them and their next generation in the future and was quitter than their apartment.

Harry looked around smiling. The last three years were the first normal ones for him. Him and Hermione had spent their time with their trainings and their love. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no more close-to-death fights. Only daily, normal problems for them were around his mind. They had spent their years, laughing, traveling and trying heal past's wounds, most mentally, Millennium had found them in France, just the two of them, like every normal, in love couple. The last three years were Harry's most happy in his entire life.

Harry and Hermione weren't the only ones back on track. Neville and Luna were engaged and ready for the next steps as well. Luna was working in the "_Quibbler_" in her father's shoes as he had retired a year ago. Neville was now working as Herbology teacher, he kept his position in Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco were still living in Wales, married with their first kid on the way. Ginny was working in a Walsh Quidditch team and Draco was working in the international corporation department in the Walsh ministry. And Ron was in his favorite team the Cannons as keeper for the last years. After Lavender Brown, Ron was in crush with Romilda Vein since she took her transliteration to the Cannons as well. Many were surprised about that couple but Ron was always full of surprises. The "_Prophet_" had weekly an article about Ron's love life, something that Harry was sure his best mate was enjoying after years in the shadow of the "Hero and the Heroine" and the shadow of five older brothers.

But the really famous couple was still Harry and Hermione, as the "_Prophet_" was calling them "Harmony" because of their names put together and the Harmony they brought in the world some years ago. Both Harry and Hermione were trying to keep a low profile but reporters and paparazzi were always hunting them for a photo or a word of them.

Now just some hours from their move to their new house, Harry knew, it was time for him to have a normal family and life next to the woman he loves and his friends.

Hermione appareated back as well. Harry approached her and hugged her tightly.

"How it was?" she asked smiling, hugging him back.

"It's good to be hero sometimes, what about you?"

"Same here… it was very interesting; you know, I have many books to read, Mr. Emerson, the Head Healer is very good person," Hermione said excited. Harry smiled, he knew by her voice's tone she was happy.

"We have to make the dinner." Hermione said worried as she pulled a bit away.

"We can do it, Molly has learn to us many things about magical cooking. How many will we be?"

"Well, us, two, Ron, Romilda, Luna, Neville, Molly, Arthur, the Twins, Remus and Tonks. That makes twelve…"Hermione said as she was counting.

"Well, we need a cauldron for us and one for Ron." Harry laughed.

"Well… since he started in the cannons he is not eating that much… like _others_…" Hermione said and Harry stopped laughing.

"What is that supposed to mean, Granger?" Harry asked grinning.

"That means, Potter, that you are eating more than before… and that you should be more careful…"Hermione said smiling.

"Are you calling me fat?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and Harry started tickling her, she escaped and started running to the kitchen. Harry ran behind her knowing her game very well, some times cooking is more fun than it sounds…

Two hours later the apartment was full of the smell of many deferent meals. Two loud pops heard and Ron Weasley and Romilda Vein were in the middle of the room. Harry and Hermione were already dressed and waited for the guests. Ron hugged both his friends. Romilda did the same as she was part of the golden team but both Harry and Hermione had used to her attitude. One by one everyone was arriving for the dinner. It wasn't something great, just a gathering of friends. The dinner kept hours and as it came to an end. Harry asked of the younger ones to help him to move to the new house the day after. Everyone accepted, the couple's new house would be something more than a house, it would be a new start in their lives.

Now almost everyone was gone, only Ron and Romilda were in the apartment, Harry and Ron were in the living room as the two, young women were making some tea in the kitchen. Harry looked at Ron, he wanted to tell him first, he was his best mate after all.

"Ron, I want to show you something," Harry said really seriously.

Ron looked back at him, "OK mate, what's up?" he asked curious.

Harry put his hand in his robes' pocket and took a small box out of it. He opened the box, a beautiful ring was inside, a wonderful diamond was in the middle, shinning.

Ron looked at the box's inside for some good seconds, he then looked at Harry.

"Bloody Hell Mate, I love you too, but I can't steal Hermione's boyfriend…" Ron laughed, Harry gripped a pillow beside him with his other hand and threw it at his friend laughing as well.

"Seriously…" Harry said worried some moments after.

"Seriously?..."

"Yeah…"

"I think she will be more than happy, mate," Ron smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. "I think the same…" Harry answered as he put the box back in his pocket.

"For your own good," Ron said a bit more seriously this time, reminding him their talk four Christmas ago. Harry smiled back at his friend.

"You know I love her, don't you?" Harry asked.

"I know mate, and I'm happy you do, it took a bit long but I know you are the best for her, the one who can understand, keep cool and care of her as nobody. So you deserve her…" Ron smiled back.

"Thank you mate, for everything, your trust, loyalty, friendship…" Harry said.

"My pleasure mate," Ron smiled back.

The girls entered the living room with a disk full of plates, cups and cookies.

The rest of the evening was quite, with the trio remembering the good old times and talking about Quidditch and "Prophet's" lies about them all. The next day was something new, new house, new life for the "Harmony" couple…

"RONALD WEASLEY! THIS BOX IS FULL OF MY BOOKS AND I WANT YOU TO RESPECT THEM!" Hermione screamed angrily.

"She is crazy, sweet Merlin, she really is!" Ron murmured as he moved his wand and a very large box lifted itself.

"You know; her books are part of her life so please don't fight again…"Harry smiled as he lifted more books with his hand's movements.

The apartment was still full of boxes and packs around. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, George and Fred were moving and appareating boxes the entire morning.

Ron was moving Hermione's boxes with clothes, books and Healer stuffs. Hermione had been screaming at him for the last hour or so. Even now, at their 21 these two were still bucking for everything. But Harry knew they were like that, the Golden Trio was always like that. Harry was the Brave, Hermione was the Smart and Ron was the Loyal as many statues in Hongseade, Hogwarts and Ministry were called.

Their famously wasn't something new for them but the last years after the war it was much more pressing. As the six people were moving through the fireplace and Appareation, many reporters were trying took pictures or were blocking their way for have a word from someone. None of the ex D.A.s were talking to them.

At the end of the afternoon all the boxes were finally in the new house. "The Harmony House" as many were already calling it. The six young wizards were laying in the couches exhausted.

"That was really difficult…" Ron said as he tried stood up. Harry looked at him and Ron took the hint. "I really have to go, I have practice tomorrow." He said smiling. Both Harry and Hermione stood up as well and hugged him.

"Thanks for your help, Ron," Hermione said smiling. "And I'm sorry for screaming at you the entire day." She added blushing a bit.

"No problem Hermy, I know you are crazy…" He said and received a deadly look by his best female friend. He appereated and his twin brothers followed sort after. Luna stood with her friends for an hour more or so, Harry approached her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded happily, said her goodbye to Hermione and left through the new fireplace.

"The house is a mess…" Hermione said frustrated. Harry hugged her and kissed her nose's spot.

"Don't worry, we'll make it during the weekend. 'Mione, lets have a walk." Harry smiled nervously.

"Honey, I'm really tired, can we just lay here?" She said tired.

"Come on, a walk around our new garden will be great, it's still September, we have some more nice evening to enjoy…" Harry said smiling, he took her hand in his and led her to the door.

The garden of the house was really beautiful, many plants, muggle and magical were making it like a small paradise just for the two. Harry had offered to buy the house by him self but Hermione had denied it. The money of her training and the year in Hogwarts as professor and her parents' help were enough for her part to afford the house's price. Harry hadn't say something, he knew she wanted to be indepented, specially to money matters so he had accepted to pay for the one half of the house. The house was really the one they wanted and searching for, for more than six months. It was double-decker, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms (one in their master bedroom and the other close to the living room), one large kitchen, a living room and a dining room. The garden was large enough and the backyard was large also.

The couple started walking, hand-in-hand around the garden. There were some flashes behind the wall which was protecting their privacy – those reporters were never giving up-. Harry pulled Hermione in his hug and kissed her, she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I'm happy we're finally together in our house," Hermione said after the kiss' end.

"Our house," Harry repeated smiling, looking at her eyes.

"Our house," she said as she arrested her head on his chest, enveloping him with her arms around his waist and back. He hugged her as well arresting his jaw on her head's top and his arms around her lower back.

"I'm happy we are finally normal…" Harry said some long moments after.

"I'm happy we are together, I wake up every single morning and I'm smiling, I never did it during our years at Hogwarts, specially the three last ones there as students." Hermione said, not moving from his arms.

"I know, me either." Harry whispered, remembering his fifth, sixth and seventh year in Hogwarts. Years full of agony, anger, worry, problems.

"But now, all these things are over, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no threats, we are just you and me," Harry said some moments after and moved to look at her eyes again. She smiled brightly.

"Just you and me," she said and gave a peck on his lips. "We were best friends and after seven years as friends we became couple," she said smiling.

"And I want us to be more Hermione," Harry said and took his hands from her back. "I had gave you my mother's ring three years ago, and we had promised we would do the next step after our trainings and after our move to our new home. I can't wait any longer." He said and took the box he had showed to Ron twenty four hours ago out of his pocket.

"Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?" Harry asked as he opened the box in front of Hermione's surprised face.

Hermione made a step back, her eyes locked on the ring. She smiled brightly some moments after, looking at Harry.

"Yes Harry, yes I will," She said half crying- half laughing and smiling. She hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. Harry returned the kiss and the hug smiling. After some good moments Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. She looked at it smiling, tears running down her cheeks. She looked at him again.

"I love you," she said smiling.

Harry had heard those words plenty of times from Hermione but he never had used to the nice feeling in his stomach in the sound of these three little words.

"I love you too Mione," He answered smiling some moments after.

"I think the best for our jobs is to keep it secret as long as possible," Hermione said as the couple started walking back in their new household.

"I think you are right, we'll talk only to our closest friends," Harry said smiling as they opened the door.

" Lets hope it won't be the new Event of the Century." Hermione said a bit worried in the idea of the news in the public. Harry looked at her with a look which was saying 'Do you really believe that?'.

Hermione smiled at him knowing the new troubles were ahead.

* * *

Please review :) 


	2. Suspicions

_**Thanks very much for the reviews guys, i'm happy u liked it. please review again for that chapter. A new story of mine with the title "The Founders' War" s up as well the story is about The four Founders. Give it a shot ;). **_

**_Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Suspicions**_

A month had already gone since the couple's move to the new house. Harry had found and captured the gang was treating the community in London and the "Prophet" was showing as the new savor for very single threat. Hermione was doing well in her current occupation, too.

The "_Prophet_" had daily reports about the couple's lives and professional steps. The "_Prophet_" didn't know about the wedding yet and had already turn the young people's lives to circus.

Monday morning, Hermione and Harry were sitting in their dinning room, talking their breakfast when an owl came in the room from the open window and brought the "Prophet" to them. Hermione paid the owl, took the newspaper from the bird and opened it. She gasped, in the front page there was large picture of a viciously murdered man, his name was Jonathan Emerson and he was the Head Healer in Hermione's department. Hermione remained speechless and unmoved for long moments. Harry looked at her worried and took the news paper from her trebling hands.

_**DEAD HEALER IN HIS HOUSE**_

_The Healer, Jonathan Emerson, Head Healer in the Department of Magical Injures founded dead the first hours of the morning by his sister, Helen Emerson, in his house in North London. _

_The Healer was wounded by the Unforgivable, Cruciatus Curse, but he died by the Avada Kedavra. The Aurors Department and the Minister haven't make a comment at the moment. The event's terrifying the community, considering that these specific curses hadn't been cast for the last three years. The last time they had was in the fight of the Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and the Death Eaters, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy and the Werewolf Greyback. _

_The fight then had finished with our Community's heroes as winners but Greyback and B. Lestrange hadn't been captured and never did by the Ministry. They are still on the lose; if they are alive there are serious whispers about their return and seeking of revenge from the Golden Trio. Considering that Emerson was the Head Healer in Hermione Granger's department… _

_(Full story and sources 'comments about Ministry's wrong ch__oices to capture the wanted Death Eaters, pages 3-5) _

Harry threw the news paper aside. He knew a tough day was waiting for him in his office. Tonks would be mad and reporters would be around all day long. But he didn't care for all that now. Hermione was silently crying. J. Emerson was a good and respectable man as she always said. He wasn't too old as Harry knew and it was pity to be dead when he hadn't done something bad. But Harry as more stressed and worried about the circumstances he had died. Who could have done that and why? Could Emerson have enemies? Or… Harry tried avoided the annoying fear he felt.

Could Bellatrix and Greyback be back? After three entire years, with so many Aurors still searching for them? But it wasn't impossible, they had been hiding during the second war, since 1996; they had been hiding for another year, after Voldemort's death. Harry felt guilty many times the last three years for not finishing Bellatrix the day they fought in Hogsmeade. He should have killed her. He should had take his revenge for Sirius, and Neville's parents.

"You think it's them?" Hermione asked between sobs, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I don't know honey, I really don't, but I hope they are not." Harry said and put her upper body into a hug. She stood there for some good moments. Hermione wasn't socked only about the fact that her chief was dead, but they way he was. If the two Death Eaters were back and wanted revenge, then her dream for a normal life next to Harry was close to impossible. She wanted a normal life and now, the past was back again.

A past full of problems, fear, hater, darkness.

Hermione knew she couldn't do many tings but still, she needed to know she would be safe, that Harry would be safe, that they fought for nothing.

"Baby, I have to go, the office will be full of mails and howlers. I really have to go. Don't worry, if I learn something more I will inform you. Molly will send her letter with her answer about our wedding, she will be happy to help us. Try to be happy, we are getting marry in three months," Harry said and forced a smile.

"You're right; my department will be in chaos as well. After his…" Hermione's voice trailed off. Harry stood up and gave her a kiss; he tasted her tears and hugged her one last time. He then walked to the fire place of the kitchen and disappeared in green flames. Hermione left some minutes after with a "pop".

Harry's office was full of people screaming, talking, arguing. This was fairly familiar by now to him in the Aurors Department. Mail was around the medium sized office, many of them were howlers which were exploding leaving behind the smell of burned paper. Harry urged some reporters away and entered his office. Tonks approached him minutes after. She wasn't the funny woman Harry had met six years ago. Today she was angry, worried, stressed and tired. She smiled at him as she always did.

"Good morning Harry." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Good morning Tonks, tough day nonetheless," Harry said, feeling sympathy for his friend. Harry and Hermione had become Tonk's and Remus' best man and woman of honor. The two couples were very close since then.

"Indeed," Tonks said and looked desperate around the crazy people in the office. Harry followed her gaze and then looked at her again. She looked back, lowered her body and said with her voice much more lower than before.

"You think these two are back?" She asked.

"I don't know, what did the Aurors there say?" asked Harry.

"Well, there wasn't the Dark Mark above Emerson's house and that is good, but the method the house was opened and the way and the times he had suffered under the Cruciatus make me believe that they could be them." Tonks said worried. " We are still searching Emerson's friends and enemies but the poor man hadn't done something bad in his entire life. And the only thing we can imagine is that my 'aunty' Bellatrix and Greyback are trying to send messages to us. Emerson was Hermione's Department's Head Healer…." Tonks added.

"I know, Hermione is really sad about it," Harry said thinking that Tonks was right about the Messages theory.

The rest of the day was crazy like the start of it. Harry left with another team in Emerson's house. The scenes there weren't the best… Emerson's sister, Helen, his wife, Mimy and his mother Anna weren't leaving the house. They were screaming and crying and no Auror could take a word by them. Harry didn't blame them at all. He knew how hard is to lose someone.

He returned in his office, gave his report and was ready to left for the Hospital, to take Hermione and return back in their house. An owl flew in his office, past many Aurors and stood in Harry's shoulder. The owl was a beautiful snow white owl with sparkling eyes. There was a letter on her foot.

"Hello girl," Harry said to Hedwig. The owl moved her foot and allowed Harry to take the letter. The handwriting was Hermione's. He opened the letter and read it.

_Honey _

_I hope you are still in your office. Molly sent an owl in Hospital and has invited us all in the Burrow. Ginny and Draco are back and Molly has invited us to see them tonight on a dinner. I dunno if this is the best time for both of us but our friends is good to be close to us. Say to Tonks to come to the Burrow as well. The day in the hospital was the worst it could be. I have been a bit sick all day long and I was a bit weak as well but now I feel better. I have some good news to tell you. See you in the Burrow tonight. _

_Love you,_

'_Mione _

Harry took his letter in his pocket and exited the office; he found Tonks and both "flooed" to the Burrow. Harry was happy to have a dinner with everyone in the Burrow. The familiar pictures of everyone around, the smells of the delicious meals of Molly's and the laughs and screams of the loud Weasleys was the best for the end of that tough day.

As he stepped out of the fireplace Hermione and Ron walked close to him and hugged him manly, panting his shoulder. Tonks flooed behind them.

"The Aurors are here!" Ron said loudly. Everyone looked at the people. Fred and George were coming down the stairs. Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen with Romilda and Draco, pregnant Ginny (and to Harry's surprise) Hermione were talking in a corner. Ginny was at least six months pregnant, Hermione was sat next to her and was talking with Draco smiling. Harry thought he had seen anything in his life by then but he was wrong.

"I know; they are acting like they were fiends for years, Malfoy has changed I have to admit." Ron said, half angry half relieved. Hermione excused her self and approached her best friend and fiancé. She hugged and kissed Harry.

"What news do you have for me?" Harry asked, feeling as if he were a child. (Well, a child with a normal back round.)

"When will you stop disgusting me?" Ron muttered.

"What happened with the attack in Emerson's house?" Hermione asked.

The trio looked at each other and smiled at Ron's question.

"We'll be disgusting you for the rest of your life Ronald so get used to it." Hermione said smiling, she then tuned at Harry. "Tell me what happened," she said seriously.

"We're afraid it's them," Harry said and the other two looked at him worried.

"Is it sure?" Ron asked.

"No yet, we have to search more, his family is in sock and none of them could talk…" Harry stopped talking as Draco and Ginny approached them.

Draco was looking more calmed and happy than ever, his past ironic face was now normal and smiling. Ginny had changed as well, pregnancy had gave her some more weight but she was beautiful with her red hair sorter than the last time Harry saw her, her figure was also beautiful and toned because of the Quidditch career she had chose. She was smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said smiling. Harry smiled at her.

"Hello Gin, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, what about you?" She asked still smiling.

"Fine thanks. Hello Draco," Harry said.

"Hello Harry, Hermione said you are getting married, Congratulations." He smiled. Harry hadn't used to Draco Malfoy calling him and Hermione with their names and congratulating them for their marriage, but he smiled and thanked him.

"Mate, Gin is expecting a boy, little Marcus Charles Weasley Malfoy," Ron said not really smiling. Harry knew Ron hadn't adjust to the idea of Ginny and Draco together but knew he couldn't do a thing anymore.

"That's great, a baby boy sounds really nice, congratulations," Harry smiled and the feeling of jealously filled his heart. Not for Ginny or Draco, no. But Hermione and him, Ginny was younger and was pregnant, Harry wanted to have kids with Hermione for the last three years, he knew he would, but sometimes he had dreams about his sons and daughters and he wanted them so much.

Molly approached him and gave him one of her famous hugs. The dinner was a bit awkward, but Harry was happy to be there, with his friends. The dinner finished with Molly offering her helping the couple's wedding, they had to plan so many things, the ceremony, the guests, and so much more.

Hermione and Harry shared a walk with Ron around the Burrow's garden. Romilda had a small fight about following them but Ron stopped her, she got pissed and apparated to her house.

"So 'Mione, what kind of news do you have?" Harry asked as the three were walking around the garden.

"Well my co-Healers and the Chief of the Hospital, Healer Stevens decided to make me Head Healer of my department, because of Mr. Emerson's death." Hermione said, half sad for her boss half proud for her self.

"Wicked!" Ron said smiling.

"Well done baby," Harry said and kissed her lips.

"Thanks, they said I'm the first that takes a position like that so soon, and to tell you the truth I'm very scared and anxious. I have to be careful and carrying about everyone. And I have to be in the hospital for more hours." Hermione said anxiously.

"You'll be great I'm sure. You just need time to adjust." Harry said and hugged her.

"Harry's right, You always are good to what you do Hermy." Ron said and panted her shoulder.

"Thank you, both of you." Hermione smiled still worried about her new duties.

* * *

soooo? what u think? 


	3. Unexpected News

_**Here we are, the third chapter, thanks a llot for ur reviews and pms. i will post one more chapter tomorrow but then i will be away for a week :( Anyway, please read and review :) Thanks my beta and friend SwishandFlick **_

* * *

_**Unexpected News**_

The next month was quiet enough. Hermione was a fulltime Healer and was working all the time in the Hospital. Hermione was obsessed with her new position. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was more than Harry Potter's best friend and fiancé.

Hermione had been working in the hospital twelve hours a day. Harry respected her job and decisions, but he was worried for her. She was working all the time, she didn't sleep a lot, and she didn't eat a lot as well.

Harry was worried about her but he knew she was helping her self. Hermione was a bit sick for the last weeks, she was tired, she had headaches, and Harry was sure Hermione had more problems but didn't talk about it.

He was in the living room when Hermione appeared in the room. She was pale and didn't see Harry at first. Hermione fell on a sofa and rubbed her face with both her palms. She took her hands away of her face and jumped when she released Harry was there.

"Hello baby, are you feeling well?" Harry asked and approached her. Hermione tried smiled but tiredness over took her.

"You're not looking like yourself." Harry said and put his arm around her. Hermione arrested her body in his hug.

"Harry, I'm a big girl, I know how to look like myself." Hermione said and hugged him more.

"Baby, you're a Healer, you should do some tests." Harry said and kissed her head.

"Harry, I'm the Head Healer, I don't need tests, I'm fine; I just have so much work to do." Hermione said and stood up.

Harry sighed. "I'm just worried about you 'Mione," Harry said and looked at her.

Hermione looked at him for awhile. " I know you are worried, I just have to work," Hermione said and smiled at him.

"Please, do the tests, just for me," Harry said and it was Hermione's turn to sigh.

"Fine, I will do them, for you, to prove you are wrong." Hermione said and Harry stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you," Harry said smiling.

The next days were busy as well but Hermione made the tests she had to do. Harry was working very much as well but his mind was only on her and the tests she did. They waited for long and the day Hermione's tests were finally ready Harry took the half day off and went to the Hospital.

Harry had years to visit the Hospital, almost four, since his last year as student in Hogwarts. He went to Hermione's department and asked some surprised Healers were Ms. Granger was. He found Hermione's office and knocked.

"Yes, come in please," Hermione answered from inside.

Harry stepped inside the office, three pictures she once had in her office in Hogwarts were now on her desk. There was one with her parents; one with him and Ron back in their first year; and one with him and her back in their fourth.

"Hello Healer Granger," Harry smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, she stood up, walked around and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling, "Did something happen?" She asked much more seriously.

"No, nothing bad happened, I'm here for the tests," Harry said smiling. Hermione's face darkened.

"You left from your job for my tests? We could see what's going on with them back in our home," Hermione said like McGonagall would say. Harry smiled.

"You are my future wife and when you have a problem I want to be with you as I have to do," Harry said and Hermione's face softened. She smiled and took Harry's hand in hers. She started walking and Harry followed her, he sat on her chair and she sat on his lap. Hermione opened a drawer and took an envelope from inside.

She smiled at Harry and opened the letter with her name on it. Her eyes started moving from left to right, at the end of it her eye opened widely. Harry waited for awhile. Hermione had finished her reading but she was steel on his lap.

"Mione? What is it baby?" Harry asked softly some moments later.

Hermione looked at him worried and scared, tears started running her face, the letter fell from her hand and her palms hid her face. Harry numb, was she sick? What kind of sickness was that? Had the war left her problems after? What was wrong? Harry couldn't think clearly but hugged her tight and rubbed her back.

"Baby, tell me what is it please." Harry asked and Hermione started crying harder.

Harry sighted in frustration, "Hermione, talk to me!" Harry commanded and Hermione started crying even more. "No no, I didn't mean it; please tell me what is wrong. I'm sure we can fix it," Harry said and kissed her hidden by her hair palm. Hermione rose her head and looked at him, she was crying for only some moments but her eyes were red already.

"Harry, look at us, we are so young, just twenty one," Hermione chocked and Harry felt more fear inside his heart. Was she dying? Was she so sick? Would he lose his future wife and best friend?

"Hermione, what's wrong, tell me for Merlin's name." Harry said as calmed as he could.

"Harry, I'm expecting a boy, I'm pregnant Harry!" Hermione said and started crying again.

Harry looked at his crying girlfriend. She was pregnant, she was with child. A baby boy, his precious little child. Hermione looked at him with fear on her face. Harry smiled brighter than he ever did. She was ready to burst into tears again but Harry gripped her face and crushed his lips on hers.

Their kiss kept for a long minute, Hermione then gasped and they broke apart.

"Hermione, I love you, we're getting marry and the baby, our little baby boy will be the fruit of our love." Harry said. "We'll be parents, mom and dad," he added.

Hermione looked at Harry with many emotions inside her. She would be a mother, of a baby boy, her son. Her family was forming itself. But she was a Healer, she wanted to be the best. How could she have a child, a job and a husband at the same time.

"I want our son as nothing more, Hermione," Harry smiled. She hugged him tight.

"We have to make it, I want him too, nothing more than anything, but it'll be difficult." Hermione murmured.

"I know it will, but our life was always difficult wasn't it?" Harry asked smiling. Hermione nodded her head.

"We should keep it secret from the Press. But we have to talk to my parents Harry. They will freak out." Hermione said very seriously.

"We will, to your parents and to our friends, and we'll keep it as long as we can from the idiots. You have to be calmed." Harry said suddenly worried for Hermione. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"Harry, I'm pregnant, thank Gods, not sick," She said still smiling. Harry looked at her not releasing yet the news, inside her, there was a little baby inside her, part of him and her. He smiled again and kissed her.

"You are right; I have to be logical, I'm sure you can work until your late month's right?" He said as they stood there hugged. Hermione nodded, "I will," She said, "But I will be careful, I promise I will, I will care our son with all my soul." she added quickly as Harry was ready to say something about her safety.

Harry and Hermione called Ron to talk to him first. Ron was invited for dinner at Saturday night. He had accepted the invitation and the Couple was waiting for him at their house. The doorbell rang and Harry opened the door.

"Hello mate," Ron said smiling, he was holding a present, he gave to Harry.

"Hello mate, welcome," Harry said and the two shared a manly hug. Harry took the present and the two young men entered the living room. They sat down as Hermione was entering the room. Ron stood up and hugged Hermione.

"Hello Hermy," Ron said smiling.

" Hello Ron, How are you?" Hermione said as she sat next to Harry.

" I'm fine, just fighting with Romy but don't worry, she is crazy we all know it." Ron said, Harry and Hermione both knew how easily Ron could broke up with someone. "But the matter is not me," Ron said.

"Look, we'll talk about it while we are eating," Hermione said.

"Fine, then lets eat, I'm starving." Ron said smiling. The trio stood up and walked to the dinning room. Hermione moved everything by magic. They started eating; they talked about the season in Quidditch and about the attack in Emerson's house. When nothing more was to say Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"Ron, the reason we called you tonight is," Harry started and Ron looked at him a bit worried. Harry smiled nervous. "Ron, Hermione and I want you as best man. And- Hermione is pregnant, we're expecting a baby boy." Harry said in a breath.

Ron looked at both Harry and Hermione like a statue. The couple was looking at him unmoved as well. Ron smiled brightly after a good moment. "I'm going to be Uncle Ron?" He finally asked, the couple sighted in relief. Hermione smiled and nodded smiling as well.

"How long are you?" Ron asked.

"Three months and two weeks," Hermione answered smiling.

"Great, my little nephew will be smart like you, brave like Harry and wicked like me, the best child ever." Ron said and the trio laughed.

"Have you decided about names?" asked Ron.

"We are still thinking, but the first name will be James." Hermione said and Harry looked at her smiling.

"Will it?" Harry asked her. She nodded.

"The first name will be my father's," Harry announced to Ron.

"Yeah, I got that," Ron said laughing. "I'm very happy for you guys." Ron said smiling and they smiled back.

The rest of the dinner was funny and in a great mood. The next day was more difficult. The next day, Harry and Hermione would have lunch with Hermione's parents and they had to announce the news about the baby.

The next day Hermione was up very early, her stomach wasn't in the best condition. Harry woke up as well and tried help her in the bathroom. He led her in the kitchen and made breakfast for her, when she smelled coffee's aroma another round in the bathroom started. After a long morning the couple was ready to leave. They bought a torte from the Honeydukes and left for Hermione's parents' house.

Harry was as nervous as he was years ago, when Hermione had brought him to meet them and announce to them that they are together. That time Hermione's parents had accepted him. This time Harry wasn't sure if her father, Edward would be happy about Harry having his little girl pregnant. Her parents knew about the wedding but as Hermione did they believed it would be very soon to have children.

Hermione was nervous as well. She was holding Harry's hand all the time. Harry was so happy about the baby's name. His father's name, they decided to named their baby James Edward Granger Potter. Their fathers' names were good for the little boy.

They appeared close to Hermione's parents' house. The house wasn't changed. Every Christmas or Easter holidays the couple was visiting the Grangers the last four years. Harry never complained about the visits. He was happy watching Hermione with her family, a family which accepted him as part of it.

The couple stood in front of the door. Hermione looked at Harry and knocked the door firmly. After some moments Jane Granger opened the door smiling. She hugged her daughter and then Harry. The couple entered the building and Edward came from the living room into the hall. He hugged his child and then shook Harry's hand.

The two couples went to the living room and started talking for a good hour about nothing in particular. That hour after they sat in the dinner table and started eating. As they finished their meal Edward looked at Harry and Hermione.

"So, poppet, Harry, what you have to announce to us?" Edward asked and Hermione choked her water.

Edward looked at his child like McGonagall would do. Harry cleared his throat and Edward looked at him.

"Edward, as you know, Mione and I are getting marry in a few weeks." Harry started and Jane and Edward nodded.

"Well, Mione and I- are expecting our first child, James Edward Granger Potter." Harry said and the young couple looked at Hermione's parents with fear. Jane smiled but looked at her husband as well. Edward had the same look like Ron had a night before.

He cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. "I will be grandpa…?" He said more to him self than to his daughter. Hermione nodded, Edward suddenly stood up and Hermione jumped on her chair. He hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm so happy for you my little witch," he murmured. Harry sighted in relief.

The older man in the room looked at Harry. " I want a word with you, now!" Edward said and Harry felt his stomach falling. The two men exited the dining room and went to the hall. Edward shut the door of the room with his wife and daughter and looked at Harry as he turned around.

"Hermione is the only thing I love so much, Harry," he started. " You two are so young and you are already engaged for three years, ready to marry and with a baby on the way." He continued, Harry didn't want to interrupt him. "Hermione would be very fragile because of the pregnancy, she is like a flower. You will soon be her husband, but if you do a thing, a single thing which hurt her. I will kill you." Edward ended his speech. Harry looked at him.

"Understood," he said firmly. Edward smiled and hugged Harry like he never threatened him. "Thanks for the grandson, Harry." Edward said happily. The two men started walking back to the dining room when Edward stopped once more.

"Harry.."

"Yes, Edward," Harry answered concerned.

"Try be patient my boy, if Hermione is just a bit like her mother during her pregnancy, then-just good luck, Chosen one." Edward said with an encouraging smile. Harry didn't know what to say to that. Hermione could easily drive someone crazy because of her pressure. He hadn't released how she would be now…

"Thanks for the warning…" he finally said.

The rest of the day in Hermione's parents' house was very nice. Jokes and talk about muggles and wizards and plans for the little baby would come in a few months filled their discussions.

The couple appeared out of the Honeydukes, they bought candies as Hermione asked and started walking to their house. At the square of the village a statue of _Harry James Potter, the Brave. Hermione Jane Granger the Smart and Ronald Bilious Weasley, the Loyal_ was lookingat them. The statue was showing Harry holding his wand in front of him, ready to curse someone. Hermione's, holding her wand ready to fight as well and holding Harry's hand with her other one. And Ron having his wand in the air showing the way to the trio. The statue was large and a few kids were looking at it smiling.

Harry lowered his head and kissed Hermione's lips. "I'm happy we are alive and we are getting married. And a baby on the way, what else could I ask for?" Harry said.

"I don't know, you have a future wife, a baby in a few months, states around Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley… I don't know what else you could ask for…" Hermione said smiling.

The couple stated walking smiling not noticing the _"Prophet"_ reporter who was behind them and was writing on his notebook.

* * *

Please review :) 


	4. Everybody knows again

_**Thanks for the reviews :) thaks very much! Here is the next chapter of the story. I will be off for another week :( so the next chapter will be after the release of DH. I don't care about what will happen with the 7th book, this story will be finished as it's planned so don't worry if i'm late to post the next chapters. I don't own Harry Potter or any other of the characters, just the plot of that story.

* * *

**_

_**Everybody knows… again**_

HARMONY'S NEXT GENERATION

The Prophet had a large picture of Harry and Hermione coming out of restaurant in muggle London a couple of years ago and a small article under it, on the front page the day after.

_As we learnt yesterday, Harry Potter__ and Hermione Granger, the hero and heroine of the war, are expecting their first child! They are planning to marry each other in a few weeks and the baby's sex is not yet announced. _

_As many people were whispering, the couple is ready for the next, big steps. "They are planning of marry somewhere close to Scotland__. Weasley will be the best man," a friend said_.

_Read about Harmony's story during their years at Hogwarts and the ones after (Pages: 2-9)_

Hermione gripped her wand and set on fire the news paper on the table. She was furious. Harry was next to her, rubbing her back.

"I can't believe it!" she screamed. "How do they know? What the bloody hell? Are they spying us?" She asked her self.

"Mione, calm down, baby," Harry said and hugged her.

"No, Harry, I can't, I can't keep running away, not walking in the street because someone will learn things I want to hide until I chose to say about them!" she said more furious. Harry took her face in his hands and she looked at him in the eyes.

"Sweetie," he started and pecked her lips, "They would learn," he said and pecked her lips again, "Sooner or later…" he finished as he kissed her passionately. She relaxed and hugged him back.

"I just need my peace. I want to have the baby protected from all this madness, we're used to it," She said, calmed after the kiss. Harry kissed her forehead.

"It will be alright," he said against her skin.

"If everyone knows, if they are back, they know also," Hermione said and her tone showed her fear and worry about the fact that if the two Death Eaters were back, they would learn about the baby and the wedding.

Harry looked at her. "I'm here, and as far as I'm here, none will touch you or the baby. I promise," Harry said and kissed her again. They broke the kiss some moments after.

" I'm sure the story will keep only for some days, maybe a week, we'll be back to normal very, very soon." He assured her.

But he was wrong.

For the next month, everyone was curious about them. Their partners at work; the entire community was interest to what these two are doing with a child on the way. Tons of mails were arriving at their house daily.

It was madness, Hermione started her fourth month and she was upset all the time. Owls were flying in the house's windows. Dropping letters from fans, people who were happy for them, people who never met or will. Hermione's temper was easy to rise, and Harry was often on the end of her temper.

Harry was tired of all that again. Hermione was trying to plan a marriage and he was trying to help, but always a reporter would be close, to take a picture, to steal a word. To have a lie for the next article of them.

Hermione was very nervous. The owls; the exhausting hours in the hospital; the plans for the wedding; and the pregnancy's hormones were making her nuts. Everything was driving her crazy those days.

Harry was upset as well. He was afraid of hers and the baby's health. She needed to be calmed and relaxed and she was just working and getting upset more and more every passing day.

They both were free a Saturday so they returned at their house earlier. A "mountain" of letters was waiting for them as the last days. Hermione groaned at their sight.

"Sweetie, you need to relax," Harry said in an annoyed tone because of the letters and her temper already.

"Harry! I'm relaxed, stop doing that!" She snapped back.

"Doing what? Caring for you?" he asked angry. He could remember his soon-to-be father-in-law but another fight because of the pressure they were feeling was set.

"Pretending my babysitter! I can take care of my self!" She said angrily as well.

"Oh yeah, that's for sure!" He said sarcastically.

She was ready to answer when an ugly, black bird (not an owl) entered their house through a window they had left open. The bird was having a letter bit to his mouth. It let the letter close to a table and left crocking. Hermione groaned again in despair. She gripped the letter, ready to throw it on the rest of them on another table when she noticed it.

It was a dirty pie of muggle paper; muggles were using to note things. It had Harry's and Hermione's names on it and the handwriting was very strange.

Hermione opened the letter and started reading it fast. After some seconds she was pale. Her eyes wide opened, he hands started trebling. Harry forgot about their fight and took the letter from her hands.

_Bastard and Mudblood_

_Long time no see. _

_We hope you have missed us__, because we'll soon visit and take our revenge from you. Revenge is sweet and we're both sure it will be that sweet as your little brat will be when it will be out of the Mudblood and in our hands. _

_Be ready to lose everything, Potter. Your w__ife and son will spend the worst moments you should have experience years ago._

_Bu__t it's never too late…_

Harry's heart had frozen. It was them, they knew where they were living, they knew about little James, they knew about everything and they were out there, free to hurt him and Hermione.

Harry pulled out of his fears by Hermione's sobbing. He hugged her tightly and led her to the closer sofa to sit down.

"They'll try hurt him, our child. He is innocent- he did nothing to deserve that." She said and started crying harder. "I can't handle that anymore," she whispered desperate.

"Hermione, I have promised something and you know I'll keep my promise. None will hurt you, I won't let them. We have fought those bastards in the past and we won," he said as calmed as he could.

"We just survived their attacks, Harry, they are out there, ready to hit us, me and the baby." She said, her chocolate eyes full of fear and agony for the possibilities and changes they had to harm her.

Harry hugged her tightly. "We'll show that letter to Tonks, she will give us guards from my department to help us until we capture them. Please Hermione, relax, I know it's hard but you need to, for our baby's sake. They may want just to terrify us. They may are not able to do a thing to us." He said, not believing his own words.

"Or, they are already planning to hit us and harm our baby." Hermione said and started crying even harder. Harry would never let someone hurt Hermione. But the possibility of Hermione captured and harmed by them was driving him crazy— and made him sick. Tears formed on his eyes as terrible pictures of Hermione, damaged back in the Last fight and in the fight at Hogsmeade came back in his mind. He took them out of his mind. That would never happen again.

Hermione would be safe because he would make sure of it, and his child, his little boy would be safe as well.

Hermione was still crying when she stopped and looked at Harry socked. Her four and a half belly between them.

"I think he kicked me," she said as she sobbed and smiled at the same time. Harry looked at her not understanding what she was saying at first, he then released. His little buddy, as he was calling him in his mind. He was moving and Hermione was finally able to feel it.

Hermione took Harry's hands and put them under her shirt; Harry touched her smooth skin and waited. Hermione flinched a bit because of her crying but after that, a small movement made Harry's heart stop. It was just a small movement of his little baby on his large palm, but that soft movement was the greatest prove of James' need to be protected and happy. That was the greatest proof of James' life.

Harry knew now, touching his soon-to-be wife's belly, feeling his little buddy moving. He knew, it was time to give an end to all that madness- of Bellatrix and Greyback. It was time to put an end to the fear he was sick of feeling. It was time to finish that.

It was time to be back to normal once and for all.

* * *

Sooo? what u think? please let me know :) 


	5. New things

**_Harry Potter is not mine, JKR owns it. :)_**

Thanks my dear beta SwishandFlick31

**_Here is the continue, the next chapter, i know many of you are very dissapointed for H/Hr becasue of DH. I know... but it's a matter of 5 stupid pages of a chapter which looks like bloopers from the book. Come on... smileee it was just an unromantic way to finish the book. JKR just finished writing, it's time for us to continue ;)_**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**New things**_

The next four weeks went by fast, in fear and worry. Hermione's belly was now moderately big, and even under all that pressure from everyone, she was trying to enjoy her body's changes and the period of the pregnancy. Harry was glad to be close to her as well; watching her changing every single day. Because of the hormones going on overtime, her magic, and the babies, she found herself doing a lot of unexpected magic. Her hair was longer, her body different, in a good way as Harry was always saying to her.

When Hermione was really upset, she could make a kind of wild wind around her. That scared her, but Harry knew how that was. He had lost his power's control plenty of times as little child. He was always helping her, but they ended up making love because Hermione was a bit "crazy" with her hormones.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Harry said one afternoon when Hermione had just returned from the Hospital. Harry took her hands in his and led her upstairs in their house. Hermione followed him willingly. He stopped in front of a closed door and closed her eyes with his hands.

Hermione could hear the door open and a melody from some music box could easily be heard. Harry stepped somewhere in front of her and led her inside as well.

Hermione looked around and smiled widely. She was in a beautiful baby boy's room. Broomsticks, stars, snitches, moons and teddy bears emblazoned the beautiful baby blue walls. The cot and the rest of the furniture were wooded colored with white paint. Light blue, yellow, green and red sheets and towels for the baby were already waiting for little James.

Harry hugged Hermione and kissed her neck. It was the first time Hermione felt really calmed and happy. She kissed his lips hungrily and Harry answered back.

"Sweetie, do you like it? You think is good enough for our son?" Harry asked concerned.

"I think it's brilliant sweetheart, the most beautiful baby room I've ever seen."

Harry smiled in relief, "I'm happy, because Ron was ready to burst into tears when we finished painting, cleaning and making things around." Harry said tired and rubbed his head. Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

--

Hermione was five and a half months pregnant. Her robes were a bit tight but she was comfortable in them by manipulating them every week. Hermione was really busy in her department. She was running all day long. She had her break in her office when someone knocked (tried-to-destroy) her door.

Hermione jumped on her chair and gripped her wand from her pocket. She pointed it to the door and waited. A pale Draco rushed in the room. He was pale as sheet, and he was babbling on about Ginny. Hermione stood up and went close to him.

"Draco, tell me what's wrong," Hermione started.

"Ginny, her waters all over the bed and then we took a portkey to Diagon Alley— no we were there and now we are here." He started. Hermione slapped him hard on his face. He breathed slowly, looking at her.

"Thanks, Hermione. Ginny's waters broke; she is out of your office. My son is coming." He said much more calmed.

"Ok, Draco, she will need you, come on."

As Hermione was with Ginny, helping her deliver her child, Draco owled to the Weasleys, who in return called, Remus, Harry, Tonks and some more friends. It was afternoon already and Hermione nor Draco (or some other healer) had come out of the delivery room.

"You think something's wrong?" Ron asked worried as he kept passing in front of Harry.

"Ginny is strong, mate. And besides, Hermione is with her. Don't worry." Harry said calmly and patted his best mate's shoulder.

"This git made all that to her." Ron hissed.

"She loves him, Ron, you have to accept that…" Harry started but didn't finished, Auror Richards, a fellow Auror, apparated in front of him.

"Harry – finally – I found you," Richards said breathless. Tonks stood next to Harry.

"Lestrange and Greyback attacked to the flat you were living in, Harry. They killed the family was in: mother, father and three kids. The dark mark was above the house; Diagon Alley is still in panic because of it." Richards said and Harry felt his knees weak, three kids, the dark mark. They were closer that he though. Tonks growled next to him.

"They wrote to a wall with some of the victims' blood that "The next will be the right family", Do you know what that means?" Richards asked.

"That means that the next will be me and Hermione." Harry said simply. Remus and Ron approached them as well.

"I will go back to the office. Harry, Ron, stay here. Harry, try not to talk to Hermione about the attack." Tonks said and left. Harry sat on a chair and hid his face in his palms, Ron sat next to him.

"Harry, I think it would be better to talk to Hermione." Remus said as soon as Tonks was gone.

"I don't know, I think I need to-," Harry started, but a door opened widely and a tired Hermione showed up. Everyone got around her. They started asking about everything. She was exhausted and only Harry could really see it. He got through everyone and stood in front of her.

"Hey, people, give her a break, she is pregnant and you are more than six people," Harry said, Hermione hold a gaze full of love saying 'thank you' for him.

"OK, hear me people, Ginny is perfectly fine, the baby is healthy as well. Draco is inside, with her. The baby is a boy in case you don't know. Molly, Ginny wants you with her." Hermione ended and everyone started hugging each other and Molly passed through the doors Hermione had showed up from.

"Mione, lets talk about something," Harry said a bit uneasy. She was already tired but he had to be straight with her. Ron approached the couple as well. "Ok Hermione, look, there was a new attack." Harry started. Hermione looked at him worried, knowing something bad will be heard very soon.

"They attacked to the family was living in our previous flat," Harry said as soft as he could.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She didn't move, she didn't cry, she didn't scream or started trebling. She let out a sight and collapsed. Both Harry and Ron gripped her before she could touch the floor. Harry, with a frozen heart by fear, took her in his arms and everyone stopped smiling and hugging each other and got closer to Hermione and Harry. Healers got close as well and helped him put her in a bedroom.

Hours later, Harry was sat next to Hermione's bed. He remembered sitting here, years ago, when she was unconscious after the battle with Voldemort and a year after the fight in Hogsmeade.

Hermione started to stir, after hours of sleeping because of the sleep and calming potions, she started waking up. Harry went closer to her and waited. She opened her eyes.

"Hey," Harry said first and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you," Hermione said weakly, "is the baby alright?" she asked more firmly and worried.

"Yes darling, you were just in sock, but he is fine," Harry said smiling. He put his hand on her belly, his favorite part of her body for the last months. Hermione put her hand above his, a sob escaped her lips.

"I risked his life as well, didn't I?" Hermione asked more to her self as her eyes filled with tears.

"No honey, you have the right to be shocked, tired and worried," Harry smiled and kissed her. "We're still trying to capture them." He added.

"I know, I hope you will, before is too late. The next is us, right?" Hermione said and Harry looked at her surprised by her knowledge about the message on the wall of their old apartment.

"I heard Ron saying about it, the sleep potion wasn't that strong but I was feeling dizzy so I didn't open my eyes, plus I wanted to know what was wrong," she said as firmly as she could.

"Yes, they left a message, it's from them for sure. But we'll go on: we'll get marry the date we have decided. And we'll have the wedding you—_we_—have dreamed of." Harry said, looking in her eyes. She smiled and rose her body to kiss him, and he responded happily. He was euphoric, she was fine, James was fine, with a beautiful nursery (made with love, courtesy of his Papa), for him, with a wedding ahead.

For him there was his brand new life with his brand new family.

* * *

Next chapter: "A wedding in Fear." 


End file.
